Sesshoumaru the Puppy
by pinkmuffinz
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets turned into a puppy and is discovered by Rin. What is the aftermath of this?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction, and I think it's okay, sort of. Might be a little rough around the edges, but please give me tips! This is set in the future, and Rin is 16 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I never will. Seriously, it's written in stone.**

* * *

_Those idiots actually think they can catch up to me, do they?_ Sesshoumaru thought as he ran around the streets, being chased by a very annoying hanyou and his human mate.

This was no ordinary chase, however, seeing as Sesshoumaru was a _puppy_ being chased around Tokyo. This was all Inuyasha's fault: it was just a prank he and Kagome pulled off, but Sesshoumaru's puppy curiousity got the better of him before the miko could turn him back into his original form.

Now, he was running around wildly around people's (huge) legs.

In all of his demon years, he had faced many problems, most of which were easy to get through. This one, however, was one of those this-is-an-extremely-hard-one that took a lot of work.

There was another one that occurred 500 years ago- the one problem that still bothered him even today. When Rin was 10 years old, she had somehow fell off a steep hill, landing on a few sharp rocks at the bottom. Not even Jaken knew how she fell, so Sesshoumaru feared that there was some invisible force against his future mate. Wait, did I say that? Oops.

Anyway, Sesshoumaru had this gut feeling that his Rin would come back to him somehow, without Tenseiga's help. Reincarnation, maybe? He didn't care, as long as she ended up by his side again, it would be alright.

Too deep in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru ran straight into someone's foot. A human's foot. Looking up, he stared into deep, chocolate eyes that stared right back at him. She was standing alone on the sides, looking at all the other children with their parents, it seemed.

This girl looked so familiar...RIN!

Sesshoumaru's tail wagged happily as he barked, scratching at her dirty shoes anxiously.

"You poor puppy, you look lost! Did you run away?" Rin asked.

She felt weird talking to a puppy, but she had a feeling it understood her.

"My name is Rin. Don't worry, you'll be okay with me!"

Rin looked around, not finding anyone who seemed to care for the poor puppy.

"How about I take you to my little shed, just outside of the city? It's kinda crowded, though, since it's so small."

She picked him up and carried him back to her home.

* * *

"You poor dog, you must be starving!"

Sesshoumaru wanted to contradict her, but the only noises he could make were soft whimpers. Taking that as a positive response, Rin set out plate of food for him. _Human_ food.

"Sorry, I don't get my paycheck until tomorrow, so you'll just have to eat what I'm giving you," Rin explained. "Even then I might not be able to get enough food for you, though. I work at a flower shop, and I only get enough to feed my self and pay the bills. You'll just have to cope with human for now, boy."

Wanting to make sure she got the gender right, Rin picked him up and turned him over.

"Yup, definitely a boy."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped to catch their breaths, tired of running around the city so many times to look for Sesshoumaru.

"I hate this...Let's go home, Kagome. Sesshoumaru knows how to take care of himself."

After a few minutes of consideration, Kagome nodded and they both went home.

* * *

"You're going to sleep here."

Rin pointed to a little bed made of blankets she had made for the animal. Sesshoumaru growled at her, and climbed onto her bed instead, snuggling into the pillow.

"You'll need a name until I can find your masters."

She narrowed her eyes at the white collar that seemed to blend into his fur. The light stitches on it read _Sesshoumaru._

"Since the collar reads Sesshoumaru..."

Sighing, Rin pushed him to one side of the pillow and rested her head in the middle.

"We'll start finding your owner tomorrow," she said, yawning.

_But you're the owner...of my heart._

* * *

**Kind of a rough start, I know. Please give me feedback! Constructive critism is good, also.**

**pinkmuffinz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I've had no humor left in my body...at all. I've been sick, studying for exams, and moping about this guy I like. Yeah, not so cool. Anyway, I'm back now, and the story's updated!**

**In case you've been wondering, yes, this came to me a few months after I read "It's A Dogs Life". No, I don't mean to copy silver-moon-sapphire-sky's idea, of course not! I decided to see if I could try to change the plot, the ideas, and the characters around a bit, though. Of course, I still love "It's A Dogs Life" !!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no Inuyasha for me (or Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, etc...)****

* * *

**

The bed was so wonderful, and the tiny bundle of something soft and warm laid next to Rin's face.

Blinking drowsily, she opened her eyes fully to meet pure amber...and a face full of slobber from the dog's licking. She knew that a dog's tongue was cleaner than a human's, but...

"Wait for me to get ready, and we'll go around Tokyo to look for your owner once I'm done with work, okay?"

Sesshoumaru growled softly, but this was ignored or unnoticed.

Rin sighed and undressed herself (and Sesshoumaru tried to not be a lecherous puppy) and wore her work uniform.

"My boss is never at work, so we have the whole place to ourselves, okay? He's been ill lately, and I'm the only worker. He can't afford to have to many workers..."

Sesshoumaru emitted a low growl--well, his stomach did. She laughed and beckoned for him to follow her to the stove, where a bit of food was.

"Eat up, Sesshoumaru-chan!"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched as he sniffed at the food, then wolfed down every last bit of it.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up, very annoyed as something hit his head.

"Dammit, Kagome! What the hell?"

"We need to find Sesshoumaru before he turns back into his usual form! I don't know how long the curse will last..."

Sighing, Inuyasha got up and continued to look for his brother.

"Wait! Listen, we'll have to go door-to-door asking; he's been gone since yesterday, and maybe someone picked him up," Kagome reasoned.

"Who the hell would want to pick _that_ bastard up?!" Inuyasha huffed.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screeched.

Oh, great.

* * *

"Okay, you sit here and be the perfect little angel you were yesterday, okay?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru looked down from the counter, a bit scared (just a bit!) of the great distance between him and the ground. He smirked, knowing Inuyasha was probably kissing the ground right now.

The bell opened and the bells proceeded to give off a tinkling ring. A redhead walked in and hugged Rin.

"Ayame-chan! What's wrong this time?"

Sesshoumaru hadn't even realized the woman was crying until he smelled the salty scent in the air.

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry, Rin...He said no again! This is the fifth time already!"

The redhead collected herself and dried her eyes.

_Great. Now Rin's going to smell like her._ Sesshoumaru growled.

"Here, take this."

Again, he turned his head to his former ward to see her holding out a purple iris.

The woman--Ayame?--gasped and looked at Rin with inquiring eyes. She smiled patiently and said, "It means you'll remain loyal to him. Your name also holds the same meaning as this flower."

Ayame giggled, hugging Rin again. "You always know what to do!"

She ran out the door after paying for the flower.

Rin glanced at the hyper Sesshoumaru and laughed.

Once he heard her laughter, he had jumped into her open arms and barked excitedly. He couldn't stop himself. They remained like this for the rest of the work day, unless a customer came in.

Would this have been his Rin, if she were given the chance to live this far in her past lifetime?

* * *

"Well, this is the last place."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared up at the sign. The moment of silence was broken when Inuyasha scoffed rudely.

"Here? A flower shop? No way! Sesshoumaru would kill himself before he even thinks of coming in there."

"Fine! Let's just look in the window..." Kagome, being the smart one, suggested.

Sure enough, they saw him.

Kagome pushed through the door, followed by Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed.

The girl they hadn't noticed before looked surprised.

"Her scent is familiar," Inuyasha mumbled into Kagome's ear.

"I'm Rin. Oh, is he your puppy? I was going to go around after my shift and post flyers around. Guess you beat me to it!" she said.

In truth, she was devastated. As soon as she laid eyes on the puppy, she felt a connection with it.

"Y-Yeah, he's, um, ours," the girl replied.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. You can, um..." she looked to Inuyasha for help.

Inuyasha, too, had nothing to say. For as long as he knew Sesshoumaru, his brother never showed affection to anyone. Anyone, that is, except for the humaH girl, Rin. After her death all those years ago, Sesshoumaru had changed drastically. He excluded himself and became colder.

"How...how about we let the pup choose?" Inuyasha smirked at being able to call his older brother a 'pup'.

Sesshoumaru growled and curled closer to Rin.

"Hehe...I guess he's already chosen, hm?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, he's you dog, and--"

"Don't worry, it's okay. Let's go, Inuyasha."

* * *

"What will happen when he returns to his original form?" Inuyasha asked.

"He'll tell her the truth, of course."

Kagome smiled. Unknown to everyone else, she had been able to decrease the time of the curse...**

* * *

**

**Please review!**

**pinkmuffinz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here, I present to you chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy. Your reviews were inspirational, but my family problems weren't. Thank you for your reviews so far! I'm going to put the names of ALL my reviewers (for every fanfiction) on my profile by this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Seriously.**

* * *

Rin stared at the white little puppy, fast asleep on the counter. He had been really helpful after the couple left earlier. Jumping off the counter to show customers to the perfect flower, nudging vases he thought were appropriate, and barking goodbyes to customers had him worn out by the end of the day.

Rin pointed out a purple tinted vase to Kaede-sama that matched with the old woman's flowers. It was five minutes past closing time, but Rin was willing to stay after to help any customer.

As she walked to the counter, Rin noticed something. Even though he was a curious and helpful puppy, Sesshoumaru was always cold. He was always scowling or sneering at something or someone. Sometimes, Rin felt as though he really knew what was going on around him. Sesshoumaru's tail twitched a little, and he sniffed the air before opening his eyes and stretching.

Kaede-sama smiled and pat his head, to which he snarled and curled into Rin's side. The old woman didn't seem surprised in the least; instead, she broke out into a full grin.

"Thank you for helping me, Rin," Kaede-sama said.

"It was truly no problem, ma'am," she replied.

"Listen, child, I know you want to attend a medical school, and that you only work here to get the money you need."

Feeling uneasy, Rin fidgeted with the buttons on the register. "Um, yes, I am."

"If you ever need anything, just ask me, alright? "

"I will."

Kaede-sama raised her hand to silence her. "I'm not finished. You know that I have had medical knowledge. If you don't get into the medical school, you can come to me, and I can teach you. Maybe, I can even recommend you to a few good colleges, hm? I used to be a very good doctor, you know. If anything comes up, I'll take care of it for you, child."

"Thank you, Kaede-sama!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

Nodding, the old lady walked out of the store. Rin turned to Sesshoumaru with excited eyes, while he stared back with the same cold expression as before. He sniffed at her hands before walking out of the store, stopping outside only to wait for Rin to grab her bento and catch up.

"Are you hungry? What do you want to eat? We have some pork from Kaede-sama, rice soup, and an eggplant. We'll have the rice soup tonight, and I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow and get more rice. Would you like that?"

The content grunt from the puppy was enough of an answer. Crouching down, Rin picked up the tiny puppy and squeezed him to her chest.

"You're so adorable!" she squealed.

The content sigh, then the soft up and down motion of his body told her that he was fast asleep again.

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, playing around with her skirt.

"So when are we gonna get him back?" Inuyasha asked from his spot on the ground.

"I don't know if we should take him seems to be content with Rin, and I don't like the idea of separating them again. Remember the few years after Rin died? I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the one who gets in trouble with Sesshoumaru when he turns into his human form again," Kagome answered thoughtfully.

"I can take on that bastard any-"

"No, Inuyasha. What would you feel if we were separated for that long. What if I died?" she shot back.

After some careful consideration, Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He really couldn't understand why Kagome was being so nice to Sesshoumaru. The situation was understandable, but Inuyasha couldn't really bring himself to think of what would happen if he were stuck in that situation. After all, this was still Sesshoumaru.

If it were for Rin and that brat Kohaku, he would have understood to a higher level (sort of), but this was Sesshoumaru. The aristocratic assassin. Still, he didn't want to be "sat" again.

"Fine. But we're still gonna keep close tabs on him. We don't know how Rin will react."

"Of course we will. Rin doesn't remember us, and we should at least try to make her remember."

* * *

Rin stood at the dining area of the house, trying to catch Sesshoumaru and give him a bath.

"Look, Sess, this is where I wash the dishes, and it's your new bathtub. If you don't take a bath, I won't let you sleep on the bed."

The pup stared at her with emotionless eyes, still refusing to move. Sighing, Rin picked him up by the scruff and dropped him in the tub. He spluttered and struggled, but Rin kept her hands on him.

He moved closer to the edges, as if trying to get out. He hissed when she pushed him back down.

"Don't worry, I won't let go. If you stop struggling, this would be a lot easier for the both of us, I promise."

A few more minutes of struggling and the pup finally relaxed. His eyes closed as he smelled the flowery scent of the soap on his head. As he finally completely relaxed, however, a downpour of water was spilled onto his head. He spluttered and struggled again before glaring at her angrily.

"Sorry, Sess, I thought you saw it coming. Come on, time to dry off."

Rin picked him up and put him on a towel on the table. Sesshoumaru shook himself and growled as she gathered the towel around him and rubbed it around him. The soft, fluffy towel made him fall asleep, but not before licking Rin's arm affectionately.

"Good night to you, too, Sess," Rin sighed.

Laying him on the pillow, Rin crawled on the bed next to him and cuddled into his fur.

* * *

**Not a lot of fluff, but I think it's okay. Tell me what you think in review format! Your reviews keep me writing!**

**pinkmuffinz**


End file.
